Un héros
by Traffy. D
Summary: Deku s'inquiète toujours. Alors quand Katchan semble aller mal, c'est normal qu'il le surveille.


**Voici juste une parenthèse. Une que j'ai écris en une moins d'un heure. C'est pas génial, je sais. Mais fallait que ça sorte.  
On peut interprété ça comme du slash. Ca l'est sans doute un peu. Bref bonne lecture. **

Un héro

Le silence régnait dans le petit couloir. Cette partie de l'école déjà peu fréquentée car abritant les salles d'études, était en cette heure tardive, déserte. Les autres élèves étaient déjà partis vers des contrées plus accueillantes, souvent remplis de goûters copieux et de mères attentives. Seule une porte restait à demis ouverte parmi toutes les autres. Il s'en échappait une lumière blanche artificielle qui contrastait avec l'ensoleillement du couloir. Le bâtiment était de manière générale surexposé au soleil mais certaine salles de cours telle que celle-ci échappait à cette règle. Ces rares '' privilégiées '' étaient éclairées par de détestables ampoules à l'éclat presque aveuglant. Ce genre de détail était sûrement insignifiant mais c'était ce genre de petites choses qui permettait de ne pas devenir fou tant l'attente était insupportable. Il sentait la sueur couler un peu partout, de ses aisselles à ses pieds. Tout son corps semblait se transformer en fontaine.

Il se terra un peu plus contre le mur, sa main sur sa bouche, retenant au mieux sa respiration pour éviter que son souffle trop rapide soit détecté par le plus talentueux élève de l'école. Il glissa contre le mur, se rapprochant du côté éclairé du petit couloir. Un bruit de crampon le fit se figer. Puis la voix grondante :

\- 'tain ! Pourquoi le soir où j'avais vraiment besoin de rentrer tôt, il fallait que je me tape le nettoyage de la classe !

Une petite explosion retentit, signe d'agacement courant chez le blond. La porte claqua et le pas traînant du jeune homme retentit dans le silence des couloirs.

Le garçon étouffa un soupir de soulagement. Il arrivait. Enfin. Il jeta un coup d'œil de sa cachette Katsuki avançait, pianotant sur son cellulaire, son visage fermé. Il passa une main sur sa figure et grommela. Les yeux d'Izuku le scrutèrent de bas en haut : de légères rougeurs pourpraient les joues du blond d'un magenta prononcé. Il haletait, ses pas plus lents qu'à l'accoutumé. Parfois il titubait un peu. Le jeune garçon dépourvu d'alter se crispa lorsque le blond dut se retenir contre un mur pour ne pas ployer.

Voilà pourquoi il attendait ici depuis une bonne demis-heure : lorsque ce matin, Katsuki était venu lui mettre son coup de pression journalier, la chaleur de ses mains avaient été plus élevées qu'à l'accoutumé. Intrigué, le nerd avait d'abord mis ça sur le compte d'une amélioration de l'alter ou d'un manque de contrôle – ce qui aurait de toute façon surprenant de la part de Katsuki. Mais au fil de la journée, alors que les différents cours s'enchaînaient avec une effrayante lenteur, il avait noté une baisse de régime. À plusieurs reprises, ses yeux s'étaient fermés pendants quelques dizaines de secondes comme pour permettre à leur propriétaire de compensait son manque de sommeil. Il s'était finalement rendu à l'évidence lorsque que le blond avait décliné son repas Katsuki était malade.

Ce dernier sorti de l'école, Izuku se planquant à quelques dizaines de mètres derrière lui,

Et donc le voilà, à cette heure tardive, à surveiller son ami – qu'importe les mots de celui-ci, malgré ce surnom, il serait toujours son ami - sur le chemin du retour afin de s'assurer qu'il ne s'écroule pas de fatigue ou alors dans si ce cas critique intervenait, le rattraper.

Ils avancèrent ensemble dans les transports en commun puis dans les rues passantes où à cette heure, nulle âme ne glissait ses semelles. Puis enfin il regagna sa maison, son nez toujours collé sur son écran. Alors qu'il passait le perron de sa porte, il lança :

\- Rentre chez toi, Deku !

Izuku lui lança un sourire resplendissant et tourna les talons, son cœur faisant des petits bonds dans sa poitrine.

Il ne serait peut-être pas le héro le plus connu du monde, mais si dans le monde de Katchan il pouvait en avoir un, un secret qui agirait dans l'ombre, alors sans aucun doute qu'il se nommerait Deku.


End file.
